


你和你的月亮男孩儿

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	你和你的月亮男孩儿

过年街上挺冷的，尤其赶上最近闹什么传染病。自己在家喝了一半还觉得不够劲的你晃悠着到了楼下的24小时便利店补货准备再来一轮，没觉得高处不胜寒，倒是生出点儿自己是宇宙之王的错觉，好像整座空城都是你的。

你这么想着，下意识又点开了微博，看了一眼那个说不更新真的就消失了个没影儿的人，叹了口气。想什么呢，指望他会在乎似的，人家大概根本就不知道你的存在吧。

你低着头没看路，没想到在这种时候还能撞上一人。你踉跄了两下正准备道歉，在心里嘲笑了一下自己真是寡太久了，撞个路人都能幻觉出来一种好闻。然后你抬头，看见那张脸，傻在原地。

“哎不好意思撞着你了，没事儿吧？”

他好像也喝了点儿酒，脸是红的，身上那种好闻的味道底下也铺着一层酒气。你想不明白他为什么会在这儿出现，更不懂他又怎么会一个人在这喝酒。但不重要了，可能是你喝的比自己想象中多吧。你的道歉卡在喉咙里，对着他带点抱歉和关怀却也依然不妨碍里头那股子冷清的眼睛，伸手去抓了抓眼前的月亮。

摸到了。

“你真好闻。”

他像是没料到这个展开，但只愣了一下就被逗笑了，露出点寂寞的样子伸手盖住你的。软的，凉的，跟你想象中一模一样。但又更大一点，足够包住你，让你觉得像心脏都被他攥在手里了。

“…坐坐吗？”

你本来想问他要不要跟你回家坐坐，可太紧张了，嘴唇都打哆嗦。他又冲你笑了一下，挺没皮没脸的样子，不知道是岔你还是故意臊你的说做啊，我可不想徘徊在711门口儿。

你不敢抱他，但又忍不住更靠近了一步，迷迷糊糊的拉着他回了屋，或者更像是被他领着，可他明明又是一副不知道该去哪儿的模样。这回你终于抱住他了，就坐在你的床上，就像做梦一样。

他把手探进你的衣服里，像是试图缓解你的情绪。可他太冷了，只激的你整个身子一抖。然后你又听见他笑，说你摸摸我，我也想被摸。

你说不好他到底是什么表情，但谁能拒绝他呢？谁能拒绝庞宽呢？

你终于把手摸到他的裤子里，被逐渐勃发出形状的东西撑开手心，心跳的简直要飞出来，却又被他一个吻喂回肚子里。他小声喘着在你手里抽送，等你意识到有风吹过来的时候才发现自己被脱到了足够他使用的程度。他在你露出来的乳粒上又吮了一下，略微停顿着像在等你推开。可你只抖着手按上了他的脑袋，他就又笑了，拿带着层薄茧的手摸过你的腰腹，最后滑进内裤里。

“喜欢……”

你不知道为什么他总是带着层难过，但你想让他知道，即使他不在乎，即使你微不足道，但还是有人在遥远的地方真情实感的爱着他。哪怕没有回应，你也想让他知道。

可他好像没那么耐心了，突然就塞进去一根手指逼出你一声低低的呜咽，用另一只手接替了玩弄乳肉的嘴巴，重新吻上你，在这一瞬间整根没入。

疼痛可能麻痹了一部分胆怯，你终于敢主动去亲他，搂着他的肩膀配合的扭腰。他真的很大，阴茎进的太深，你觉得自己好像要被肉刃劈开了。可不断分泌出声音的淫液却又揭破了你的欲望，你想要他。

“庞宽，庞宽，庞宽……”

你叫着他的名字，呻吟着感受他几乎又胀大了一圈，眼泪没出息的掉下来，但总算还是说出了你一直想告诉他的话。

“喜欢…我喜欢你。”

庞宽没有回应，他只重新用吻堵住了你的嘴，舌头也模拟着交媾在你嘴里纠缠。你被他猛然加快的速度操的也下意识收紧，穴肉夹着他也情不自禁的吞咽收缩。终于，他射在了里面。你有点疑惑于没什么感觉，勉强撑起来看了一眼才发现他不知道什么时候居然带了套。

“所以不喜欢液体接触是真的啊？”

你逐渐松弛下来，居然有点不可思议的犯困了。你怎么可能在这时候睡着呢？

他听着这个问题又笑了一下，距离感仿佛在这一瞬间消退了一点，他打趣你说现在年轻小姑娘成天都研究什么呢。

然后他重新穿好了衣服，光打在他身上，你觉得他又变成那个镀着金属光泽的机器人了。你有点不甘心，撑着眼皮扯着他袖子问，到底是不是真的啊？

他还是没回答你，只过来用手遮住你的眼睛，留下了最后一个吻。

等你再睁开眼睛的时候天已经亮了，庞宽不见了，就像他从来没出现过一样。你看着一地空啤酒瓶，觉得自己大概永远也不会明白昨天到底是不是梦。


End file.
